The Butler's Apprentice
by Necro Floodwaters
Summary: Well, time for another story. Let's see what happens when I place my half cat-demon character in a manor with a demon butler and its master. Should be fun, right? For Mason, definitely.
1. His Butler, New Employee

**Necro: Hello again! And hello to those unfamiliar with me! I have decided to start a new story starring my character Mason, who appears in another story of mine!**

**MP: And of course me!**

**Necro: Umm...no. Anyway, Mason's appearance will be brief in the other story but he will be the main character in this, along with another whose name I took as my penname.**

**MP: So, can I be in this?**

**Necro: No! Stop asking! Right, this story is taking place after episode ten of the third season of Black Butler. I'm not sure if that's the last episode but I believe it is. Anyway, if there aren't any questions, let's get started.**

**MP:Wait!  
>Necro:What!?<strong>

**MP: Why can't I be in the story?**

**Necro:...if I kill him, will you all miss him?**

**Mason: I will.**

The constant patter of the raindrops was beginning to annoy Ciel. He was only halfway through the paperwork for his company's finances and the rain had been going for hours. He could have had Sebastian help but the confounded man had insisted on making dinner, saying that he did not trust Baldroy to cook without reducing the kitchen to ashes. Ciel agreed with this, but that did not mean he liked it. He hoped that he at least brought up something sweet. He really needed something sweet at that point.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening, expecting to see Sebastian with his dinner. What he received instead was Sebastian accompanied by a very wet stranger in an American duster and a fedora, anything else was covered by the exceedingly long coat.

"My apologies, my lord, but this boy has expressed a desire to join the Phantomhive staff."

"Also, I would like to apologize for ruining such a lovely carpet." The stranger...purred? That was the only word for it, it sounded as if he purred every word.

"Sebastian, I require a new carpet for my study. And we do not have a space available at this moment, mister...?"

"Mason. My name is Mason. And please, sir, I need a job. And no one else hires people of my... skill set. All my bags are outside as well. I have nowhere else to go. I will get on my knees and beg if I must."

"Sebastian, remove him from the manor."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed and moved to grabbed the boy. Quicker than Ciel could follow the boy was in front of his desk, his hands pressed flat against the top, and Sebastian's hand was closing over air.

"Please, sir. I can be of use. I can clean the mansion, or cook the food, or even act as furniture! I just need a job!"

Ciel barely blinked and nodded. "Fine, since you are so persistent, you can work under Sebastian. You will be his shadow and do as he tells you and the only other person you will answer to is me, understood?"

The stranger smiled and nodded. "Yes, my lord." He backed up and looked over at Sebastian. "My apologies, sir, but I was desperate." He bowed in respect.

The man couldn't help but smile slightly as he responded, "It is quite alright, but if you do such a thing again I have no doubt that I will have to kill you."

"As my brother loves to say, you'd have to catch me first." He answered evenly then left to get his bags.

"Sebastian, what are your thoughts on this man?" Ciel questioned the moment the door had closed and Mason's footsteps receded down the hall.

"He is certainly not a man. There is something wrong about him. I cannot sense him in the same way that I sense others." He reported.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that he is, at least partly, a demon. I cannot be sure about this, though."

"You will need to find out. A demon without a contract can be dangerous. A demon with a contract, more so."

Sebastian nodded and bowed, responding for the second time that night with, "Yes, my lord."

The door opened again and Mason peered inside. "Excuse me, my lord, but where shall I put my things?"

"Sebastian." The earl lowered his head to resume his work. "Show him where he is staying." He nodded and started to lead Mason out but turned back when Ciel called him. "And bring my dinner when you're done." The man nodded and lead their new resident away. Ten minutes later he returned with Ciel's dinner on it's usual cart.

"We have a Maultaschen and Weiner soup to start, with a Ham Hock Eisbein and Rote Grutze for dessert." Sebastian uncovered the first dish and set it down in front of Ciel.

"Took you long enough." He inquired after swallowing a spoonful of soup.

"Mason had many questions." The butler explained.

"Such as?" He did not like the idea of a stranger, even one in his employ, asking questions about his manor.

"What his duties would be, what he should wear while here, and various questions about the paintings and other decorations we passed." Ciel nodded and continued to eat in thoughtful silence. "I was only able to find out that he has a brother and carries a cane with a curious jewel on top."

"How were you not able to find out anything else?"

Sebastian allowed a small smile to cross his features. "I did find out one more thing before I was distracted. He is, in fact, part demon. A very rare form: a hell cat. Unfortunately his hat fell off and exposed his ears."

Ciel sighed softly. "He has cat ears, doesn't he?"

Sebastian nodded and his smile grew. "They were so soft and velvety. I could not help myself."

"I imagine he didn't like you fondling his ears."

"No, he took the first opportunity to escape into his room. But I do look forward to working with him. He seems to be intelligent and capable."

"And loyal? I cannot risk having a disobedient and disloyal servant."

"I will inform you when his loyalty can be ascertained." Ciel nodded and moved on to his dessert, content for the time being with the report.

**Necro: And that is where we shall leave off for today! Whoo! Did this in two days! Told a friend of mine I'd have this done within a week but I got it done in two days! Celebration time!**

**MP: You don't deserve a celebration.**

**Necro: Are you still upset about not being in the story.**

**MP: Yes. Leave a comment on whether or not I should be in the story!**

**Necro: And leave a review about how I did with this first chapter! I know they're OOC right now but I'll try to do better!**

**Both: Now have a nice day, and remember to review!**


	2. His Butler, Another Job

**Necro: I am so happy with the reviews I got and the favorites I received!**

**MP: I'm not. Not one person said whether or not they wanted me in the story.**

**Nerco: I believe the reason is self-explanatory.** **Anyway, thanks go out to Yukio Lover and SuperSOULEATERLOVER for following my story and additional thanks to Super for following me personally and for favoriting my story! And thanks to my close and very important friend The 11 Tailed Vegetable, whom has many stories themselves and I'm sure would appreciate a few new readers!**

**MP: Seriously, why does no one want me to be in the story?  
>Necro: Ugh...will you just leave it alone?<strong>

**MP: Not until someone expresses a desire to see me in the story!**

**Necro: Well, onward we go while he whines.**

The rest of the night passed uneventfully, much to Ciel's annoyance, and he finished the paperwork for his company without incident or interruption. He gathered the papers into a stack and he headed off to bed. The next morning he was roused by Sebastian and Mason, a prospect he was not entirely happy about as the new boy kept up a running commentary about how grateful he was for the job and how much he loved manor. What annoyed him even further was the fact that he couldn't find it in himself to hate the sound of his voice, it was too pleasant to the ear.

"That portrait in the basement near the kitchen is simply amazing! But then again, so are all the paintings in this place! Oh, I met the chef before Sebastian came to get me. He's an odd fellow, thinking you can roast a chicken with a flame thrower. Everyone knows that if you wish to use any fire based weapon, it'd be a torch. Surprising that a torch can be used as a weapon, I know, but I've seen it done!" He seemed to be in a permanently excited state. "And Sebastian makes the loveliest of food! Oh, and I saw the gardener! He seems like a nice lad, if a little shy." He smiled, revealing for the first time to Ciel a pair of sharp, feline canines.

"Do you always talk so much?" He finally demanded, irritated beyond his limit by the over talkative man.

"Only when I'm happy." He answered, seemingly unconcerned by the perpetual death glare Ciel was aiming his way.

"Mason." Sebastian warned and the boy quieted quickly. Ciel shot a questioning look at him and he smiled. "I am afraid he fears me more than you, my lord." Mason nodded in agreement and handed Sebastian Ciel's clothes.

"Of course." He muttered.

"Shall I bring the breakfast cart in, my lord? Or do you want me to take it to the study?" Mason now stood by the doorway, watching the exchange between the master and the butler.

"Study." Mason nodded and left, presumably to roll the trolley down to the study.

"He is quite fun, is he not, my lord?" Sebastian helped his young master into his outfit for the day, a pale olive suit meant for inside work only.

"I take it I have no appointments that require me to travel today?"

"Her Majesty has not sent instructions since the circus event." It had been several weeks since they were ordered to investigate a series of unusual kidnappings that the Queen had believed to be connected to a traveling circus, Noah's Ark Circus. They found no evidence at first that the traveling troupe was in any way linked to the disappearances until Sebastian discovered the seal of a philanthropist baron on the prosthetic leg of one of the performers. It later turned out that the baron had ordered the first-stringers to kidnap children from towns they visited and send them on to his mansion, where they provided grotesque, and often deadly, entertainment for the mad lord and served as material for a doctor who made prosthetics from the bones of the dead children and then gave them to the performers.

"I suppose that is a good thing. I am slightly behind in work for the company." He sat back down on his bed so Sebastian could lace on his shoes.

"Be careful, my lord. You may have just jinxed yourself." He smiled slightly.

"I do not believe in jinxes, Sebastian." He looked up as the door opened and Mason stepped in, carrying a letter in one hand.

"Sir, a letter has just come for you. It was delivered by a nice, polite man in white. Looked important so I came here straightaway." He moved forward and handed the envelope to Sebastian who handed it to Ciel. "Do you believe in jinxes now, sir?" Ciel scowled at the comment and opened the letter with the knife Sebastian supplied.

"No one likes an eavesdropper."

"Or a smart-ass?" Mason questioned, smiling broadly. Sebastian glanced at him and he froze. "Sorry, Sebastian. I shall leave if you wish." The butler nodded and Mason left quickly.

"I am ready to let him go, Sebastian. I don't think I can handle his continuous talking."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian watched as Ciel's expression turned thoughtful then frowned. "My lord, more instructions from Her Majesty?"

"Yes. She has received information about a strange individual who has been seen throughout London. Those who have seen him report that two individuals that match the description of Joker and Doll are with him."

"Is there a description of the man, my lord?"

"Yes. But it's vague." He paused and read the letter again then frowned again. "We'll have to visit _him _again."

"As valuable a resource as he is, are you sure you can continue to afford his price?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ciel fixed Sebastian with a glare.

"Oh, nothing, my lord. But I have one request."

"What is it?"

"Just that we bring Mason. Until we can trust him I would rather not leave here in the manor. As talented as Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny are, they are no match for a demon, not even a half one."

"Then bring him. We will leave for the Undertaker this afternoon."

**Necro: And cliff hanger! For no reason at all, too! Anyway, sorry if this isn't as good as the first chapter but I felt you all deserved another one soon! Also, I want you all to comment your favorite moment from Black Butler! Whether it be from the manga or the anime! I might just select one of them and find a way to fit it into my story!**

**MP: And seriously, tell him you all want to see me in the story! You know it'd be even cooler then!  
>Necro: MP, stop begging. It doesn't suit you.<strong>

**MP: No, that's the tailor's job.**

**Necro:...what?**


	3. His Butler, Getting Information

**Necro: Hello again! From now, I will be doing shorter 'author's notes'.**

**MP: I feel like this is because of me.**

**Necro: Shush!**

**That Afternoon**

"Sebastian, I am not inclined to wait much longer. Where is he?" Ciel questioned, leaning on his cane.

"He will be here momentarily, Young Master, I am certain." He replied, staring off towards the manor. True to Sebastian's word, Mason walked out the front doors moments later, dressed as always in his buttoned up duster. He never seemed to take it off, which annoyed Ciel even more than his impossible to hate voice. "See, Young Master?"

"I apologize for my tardiness, My Lord! I had to grab this!" He held up a long black cane with a very shiny, very blue jewel on top. The jewel was small, not like those ridiculous monstrosities that most noblemen seemed to prefer.

"Why?" Ciel demanded, impatient to get started.

"It is very important. It has served as a wonderful tool. Sebastian, I can drive the carriage if you would like." He offered quickly.

"I will drive, but you may sit up with me." Sebastian responded, already climbing up into the seat. Mason followed after helping Ciel in and shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you." He mumbled. "I don't think the master really likes me."

"Sebastian, to London."

"Yes, my lord." He snapped the reins and started the horses forward. "And you are correct, the young master does not 'like you'. But only because you speak far too much." He informed Mason.

"Only when I get excited. You are the only demon I've ever met." He admitted. Sebastian said nothing, and the rest of the trip passed in silence. Night had already fallen when they arrived. Mason jumped down from the carriage, groaning in pain as he stretched his sore legs. "How do humans manage to sit in this? Especially for long trips? Walking is so much better."

"You are simply not accustomed to it." Sebastian replied as he held open the carriage door for Ciel. "We are here, My Lord." Ciel nodded and walked inside the undertaker's building, Sebastian and Mason following close behind.

"Why, if it isn't the young lord Phantomhive. Come for a measurement?" The undertaker chuckled, his long silver hair still hiding his eyes and still dressed in the black robe that he'd worn last time they had visited.

"Not today, Undertaker. We require information on an individual that has recently been seen around London."

"You know my price, young Phantomhive. I require entertainment. Make me smile and laugh!" He squirmed slightly across his little desk, smiling madly.

"I will pay your price. Sebastian, Mason, wait outside."

"Yes, My Lord." They bowed and left. Outside, Mason stood on one side of the door and Sebastian the other.

"So, how do you think the young master will make that old reaper laugh?"

Surprised, Sebastian turned to look at him. "May I inquire as to how you are aware to his true identity?"

"I am familiar with a few of them. One being this curious fellow in a red coat who mistook me for one of his marks and preceded to complain about how I wasn't dead." He chuckled to himself.

"Not a mistake Grell would normally make."

"Oh, so you're familiar with him?" 

"He was one part of a pair that made up the serial killer known as Jack the Ripper. The other half is quite dead and buried."

"Ah. So, why does he have a saw as a death scythe? I thought reapers had actual scythes."

"That perception is quite common though incorrect. Reapers may create their own personal scythes that must be registered with one office or another."

Mason nodded and looked around for any humans listening in. "And what about you? How did you come to meet young Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I do not think he would approve of me discussing such personal matters with you, young demon."

"My apologies." He leaned back against the wall and, for the first time, unbuttoned his duster and allowed it to part around his body, revealing a leather vest and black pants. "How long will we have to wait?"

"Most likely an extensive amount of time." And so they lapsed into silence until two hours later when Undertaker's explosive laughter shattered the night.

"You were right. At least I didn't bet on it." He went in after Sebastian and stared at Ciel, who was standing in the middle of the room panting and red in the face. "Just what did you do, Young Master?"

"I will never speak of it." He answered and Mason nodded. Turning to face Undertaker, they waited for his chuckles to subside.

"Ooh, I can't believe that a Phantomhive lord would ever do such things!" He laughed a couple more times before he was finally calm enough to answer their questions. "Alright, what did you need to know, Earl Phantomhive?"

"The man that has been seen around London. We need to know what to expect."

"Oh, you'll be in for some trouble with one like him. Not even your pet butler could best him. He has a strange hatred for reapers, and it's likely that he's the one that brought back those two corpses." He chuckled again and got up to tend to a suspiciously rattling coffin.

"I smell cheap fabric." Mason commented. "Smells very familiar." He made an odd face then shrugged. "Never mind."

"Can you provide us with a picture? Or know of someone that can?" Ciel asked, ignoring Mason's outburst.

"Oh, yes. An artist just up the lane from here. Charming fellow that can paint anything with just a description to go on."

"Thank you for your time, Undertaker, we will be on our way." He straightened his clothes and walked out with Sebastian, leaving Mason alone with Undertaker.

"Is it him? Is he here?" He asked the older man, though not by much if anyone were to ask him.

"Your brother? No. He has no power over the dead and he is still very young, last I heard. No, I think it's our dear, semi-departed friend." Undertaker answered, still checking the coffin which had stopped rattling.

"Just great. He's going to cost me my new job." He huffed. "Oh, and tell Grell he should really wash that coat. If I can smell him, then Sebastian can too." He walked out after that, leaving Undertaker and a very angry Grell, who had been hiding in the coffin since before Ciel and his butlers had arrived.

**Necro: And we're done. Couldn't do anymore! Goodness!**

**MP: That was a lot.**

**Both: Anyway, don't forget to review and follow! Byyyyyyye!**


	4. His Butler, Secrets?

**Necro: Another chapter for my faithful readers!  
>MP: Yay for us!<strong>

Mason jumped up beside Sebastian on the driver seat of the carriage and shifted into a more comfortable position. "Again, walking is far better." Sebastian ignored him and snapped the reins. "Where are we headed now, Sebastian?"

"To find the artist Undertaker spoke of." He answered shortly.

"But it's late. They are probably sleeping, and it would be very rude." He leaned back to look up at the sky and sighed. "Sebastian, may I ask a question? It doesn't involve Ciel."

"Ask your question, young demon, and I will decide whether or not to answer."

"Why do you like cats so much? Amazing creatures that they are, they're not very complex, despite what people may think."

"In all my years, I have never met another creature that was as difficult to understand as cats. I do not intend on ending my fascination with them until I have discovered a way to read them."

"Perhaps you are simply trying too hard?" He chuckled suddenly at a thought that had come to his mind at his words. "In my homeland, the people had a word for those like that. It was rather insulting, but the sound of it is ridiculous enough to make even the hardest man to laugh. Which I achieved many times with my brother when he was at his worst..." He trailed off and continued his viewing of the night sky silently.

"You speak a good deal of your brother, young demon."

"Will you please stop calling me that? You're not that much older than me." He knew that it was likely he was far older than Sebastian, but he couldn't say that to him. He did not want to endanger his job, not when he had been so desperate to find one where he didn't have to hide his true nature.

"I will 'stop calling you that', when you have proven that you are capable of acting in my stead." Sebastian smiled ever so slightly and guided the pair of horses down the street to an upscale inn they would be staying at for the duration of their investigation.

"Really, Sebastian? An inn? I'm surprised. I would've thought that the young master would own a house in London."

"The 'inn' is in fact a new purchase made by the young master. It has yet to be converted from its original form."

"I'm starting to get the impression you like to ruin my assumptions, don't you?" He received no answer from the other man and jumped down the moment the carriage had stopped. "I'll stay with the horses if the young master says that I can." He patted one of the large animals on the neck fondly.

"I would much prefer it if you remained close, ." Ciel said as he descended from the carriage. "After all, we never know when someone of your talents, whatever those may be, would be necessary." He smirked and strolled inside, leaving behind the irritated half-demon.

"It is one thing to have Sebastian look down on me, but the young master, too?" He muttered unhappily, following at a short distance from the pair. "At this rate, I'll never earn their approval." He waited near the front door as Ciel looked around, seemingly noting any and all defects and mistakes.

"Sebastian." He moved on from what used to be the lobby and walked upstairs, his ever faithful butler close behind. Mason blinked and looked around in confusion.

"Aw hell, what do I do now?" He had been left alone in the old lobby and had no idea what to do. He always had the option to sleep but disliked doing so at night as he was more inclined to be active during that time. "Hmm... guess I could go cook something..." He grumbled and started off to find the kitchen.

In Ciel's bedroom, Sebastian was helping his master ready himself for bed. "Sebastian, have you learned anything else about Mason?"

"Only that he has a brother, Young Master." He replied, buttoning Ciel's night shirt. "He has revealed very little about himself and yet appears perfectly ready to divulge anything that I ask of him."

"Then ask more direct questions," Ciel responded somewhat irritably. He found it hard to believe that Sebastian had not discovered anything new about their odd staff addition.

"Yes, My Lord." He slipped on the master's pants next then stood, his task completed. "Do you require anything else, My Lord?"

"Dinner." Ciel answered shortly.

"My Lord, it is very late for dinner."

"Then make a small dinner." Sebastian bowed and swept from the room. He arrived minutes later in the kitchen and was immediately assaulted by a barrage of smells.

"Mason, may I inquire as to what you are doing?" He demanded of the younger demon when he spotted him among the ceiling high piled dishes.

"I got bored, so I decided to cook something. I guess I got carried away." He blushed and smiled in a more than slightly embarrassed way as he continued cooking various foodstuffs on the stove and checked something in the oven that smelled very strongly of chocolate. "If you are here for the young master's dinner, I baked some lasagna. This kitchen is amazing!" Something moved behind Mason and seemed to point at a small covered dish set apart from the rest.

"How did you cook all of these dishes in so little time?" Sebastian did a quick count and found that the amount of cooked dinners, lunches, and breakfasts would have required far more time than Mason had had.

"A trick my brother taught me long ago." The same faraway tone that always crept into Mason's voice when he spoke of his sibling had once again made an appearance, leading Sebastian to think that something may have happened to the young man of which Mason spoke. "Anyway," he said, snapping back to the present, "what is it you need again?"

"I had the intention of making the Young Master a small dinner, but it would appear that you have decided to take up the task yourself." He thought for a moment then gestured at the thing behind Mason. "Please refrain from having your tail out in the kitchen. I doubt the Young master would appreciate consuming your fur."

"It doesn't shed! And it's great for carrying extra items and it...it...it's cute?" He stammered, unable to think of anything that would sway Sebastian from his decision. As it was, he caused the man to smirk slightly, something that he would consider an accomplishment from then on.

"Be that as it may, it could very well send your mountain of plates crashing to the floor, and I will have to clean it up."

"No no, it won't! I have perfect control over my own tail." He wrapped his tail around his waist and covered it with his leather vest, clearly conceding the discussion to Sebastian. "Now, take that lasagna to Ciel and stay out of the kitchen, you are making me nervous." Mason turned back to the oven and opened it to check the mystery chocolate desert, no longer paying any attention to the other which caused him to miss when Sebastian grabbed his coat off a spare counter and the lasagna.

Sebastian found a serving cart in a storage area off to the right of the kitchen and set the lasagna dish on it, pushing it along as he studied Mason's duster. It appeared handmade and very old, as if it had been worn for hundreds of years, yet the Americans who had originally thought of the design for the coat had done so not even fifty years ago. Sebastian pushed open the door to Ciel's room, tucking away Mason's coat, and pushed the cart up to the bed. "I have managed a small lasagna, My Lord." He did not think that the young earl would eat anything if it was cooked by Mason, whom he did not fully trust.

Ciel nodded and turned the page of a book he had found in his study before they left. It had been lying on the floor and was handwritten. It was small and made of a dark green leather that made him think, disturbingly, of a snake, poised and ready to strike at a moment's notice. "Leave it. I will not require anything else for the night." Sebastian bowed and strode out of the room but not before noticing that the name on the front of the book was Mason, written in beautiful, spidery cursive. He doubted that the young demon would appreciate the young master going through what was likely his personal journal, and thus he would never mention it unless Mason asked.

"Sebastian, I am going out." Mason informed him, pulling on his hat then looking around in confusion. "Sebastian, where is my coat? I need it." He stared up at the other demon as he stood on the stairs. Mason's pupils slitted and the irises a dark and deep black, seemingly textured like coal.

"I removed it from the kitchen so that it may be cleaned." Sebastian answered smoothly.

"Bull shit. But if you did take it, you might as well clean it. Anyway, I really must go so... bye." Mason turned to the door, but Sebastian was already there, blocking his path and frowning.

"Where are you going, young demon?"

"Out. I...I need to eat." Mason moved to open the door, but Sebastian remained where he was, hand firmly placed on the door.

"I shall accompany to your location."

"No, you shall not. You have been..._fascinated_ by cats for a long time, and certainly you must know how intensely private beings they are. That carries over into my own human personality. I prefer to keep my feeding private and also where I feed. Now, please, move." He attempted once again to open the door, and this time Sebastian allowed him to do so.

"I shall still accompany you. Until such a time as the young master trusts you, I will accompany or follow you whenever you leave our presence or if the lord is safe at the time." He would never leave Ciel in danger to follow the younger man, not even if he was the cause of it.

"Oh fine, but you will have to change. I cannot be seen with such a well-dressed gentleman. I do have a reputation on the street that you would put in serious danger if you came with me like that." Mason cast a disapproving eye over Sebastian's clothing then went to sit in a nearby chair. "I will wait for you to return." Sebastian, slightly irritated that common sense dictated that the order would have to be obeyed if he wanted to follow Mason, headed back upstairs. Within moments he returned dressed like a common beggar, in a ratty gray-ish shirt and patched tan pants and found Mason still waiting for him. "Oh good. And somehow you make that look perfect." He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath and stood up, grabbing his cane from where he had hidden it behind a plant. He opened the door and breathed in deeply, sighing as if the smell of Victorian London was something pleasant.

"Sebastian, I am actually grateful for you accompanying me even if it is to ensure that I'm not plotting against young Lord Phantomhive." He said as he began walking down the street. "In truth, I have been meaning to talk to you about something." He unwound his tail from his waist and began swishing it back and forth nervously, looking anywhere but at Sebastian.

"Will you inform me of what the subject is or must I engage in a 'guessing game' with you?"

"There were in fact nine other lords and ladies that wanted me to join their staff, but I wished to join the Phantomhive manor." Mason stopped and turned his head this way and that as if lost. "Aw hell, which way was it...?" He turned left then quickly turned to go down the right path instead. "Anyway, I wished to join because in that household, in Phantomhive manor, I would not be seen as a freak. I knew of the staff and their...peculiarities before I ever left out for the mansion."

"You have had someone watching the mansion?" Sebastian inquired, ready to spring on Mason if that was so. If he had been spying on Ciel's household affairs then he would need to be silenced before he spoke to the wrong people.

"What? No, of course not. I'd already met Baldroy before you recruited him. Interesting fellow, and he couldn't cook worth a damn then either. Finny I'd heard about from one of the scientists experimenting on him. The man couldn't hold his liquor if his life depended on it. Couldn't hold his blood afterward either, come to think of it." He smiled to himself at this, but it was a grim and slightly sad smile. "Hated to kill the guy, but my anger got the best of me. And Mey-Rin...well I was a mark of hers many years ago when she was first starting out. Hurt like hell when she shot me, but luckily she missed any vital organs. I confronted her about it the very day Ciel hired me. She started apologizing, and I had no idea what to do, poor thing looked close to tears. Course, that might have been about the spilled coffee..." He tapped the ground thoughtfully with his cane for a moment then turned and smiled at Sebastian. "You, sir, are a wonderful listener."

Sebastian blinked. "Thank you. In reality you simply speak so much that I found it easier to remain silent until you had finished." Mason thought about this and nodded. "May I inquire as to why you wished to join us?"

"Two reasons. One, I no longer wanted to be seen as a freak by those I work for." He paused hesitantly in front of an alley. "And two, I wanted to meet the demon that my brother fell in love with so many years ago." This second reason surprised Sebastian greatly, but he did not show it. He remembered someone who looked a bit like Mason, but with green eyes and much shorter and curlier hair that he had cared for a long time ago. But then they died, didn't they? They had left him alone, but that was just the way of things for him.

"I was not aware that he had a sibling."

"My brother follows a philosophy of 'answer all questions, but only the ones that are asked' or something like that. If he didn't tell you something, then you never asked. He certainly knew a lot about you, though." He smiled and was about to continue on his way when a scream shattered his peaceful mood. "Shit."

**Necro: And cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**MP: Necro, don't mean! Finish it!**

**Necro: No. This chapter is long enough. Anyway, just wanted to say happy early Thanksgiving, as I will be too busy tomorrow to post!**

**MP: Oh, right! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Mason: Yep, happy Thanksgiving.**

**Necro: Not gonna lie, this is the second time I've edited this. Screwed up the first time and didn't save it probably. So late merry Christmas and a belated Happy New Year! Fixed my wifi so I can update more regularly, too!**


End file.
